


It's Already November

by turonegerton



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You" [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Halloween but not really, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turonegerton/pseuds/turonegerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's sent away on a week-long mission just before Halloween. He doesn't mind missing it this year.</p>
<p>Harry on the other hand, thinks that Eggsy's being robbed of something beautiful and now he must find a way to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Already November

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Um, hi! Do you accept prompts? If so, this may be late, but I want a Hartwin Halloween party fluffy fic :D
> 
> I'd like to thank the fact that I have no school and no homework so I had the time to write this up. As always unbeta'd so early apologies for spelling/grammatical mistakes.

“Honestly Harry it’s fine. There’s always next year,” Eggsy laughed as he watched Harry pace around his office.

“No it is not fine,” Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. “You said it yourself: Halloween is your favorite holiday and you’re missing it over a week-long mission. You do know I can reprimand Merlin, just say the word.”

“Harry no,” Eggsy laughed harder, amused at his husband fretting over him so much. “’Sides Merlin had his reasons. I mean not to brag or anything but the success rate is higher when I was assigned to it.”

Eggsy was right which caused Harry to sulk even more. He saw this and walked over to him, cupping his cheeks. Giving him his bright smile Eggsy asked, “I understand why you’re fussing over me, but what would Arthur do?”

“Send you on your way without complaints,” Harry looked at him, conceding defeat.

Eggsy patted his cheeks, “Exactly! This mission isn’t any different. I’ll tell you what, raise some hell for Merlin. Will that make you feel better?”

Harry nodded and Eggsy kissed his forehead. “I’ve got to go, the plane’s all set up,” Eggsy walked backwards out of Harry’s office. As he closed the door he reminded Harry, “Don’t forget you’re taking Daisy out for trick-or-treating tomorrow night. Mum and Dais will be at our house by 6 so be ready by then. Love you!”

“Love you too,” Harry mumbled at the closed door. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and looked over the mission file, thinking about all the ways he could annoy Merlin.

***

“Uncle ‘arry!” Daisy squealed and ran straight to his legs, grabbing them in an endearing vice.

Harry chuckled bending down to return the hug, “My, my princess aren’t you lively tonight?”

“’M not a princess. ‘M Eggsy,” Daisy let go of his legs and posed for him. She wore a smaller version of the Kingsman suit (still bullet-proof of course), her hair tied in short pigtails and lenses-free glasses perched at her nose.

“Eggsy dropped it off for her before he left for his trip,” Michelle explained, completely aware of where he went because as Arthur the first rule Harry implemented was that immediate family members of Kingsman agents should be notified of what they do. “Shame he’s not here to see Daisy but I did send him a few photos.”

Daisy tugged at his trousers, “Where’s your costume, ‘arry?”

Just before Harry could make an excuse for his lack of costume Michelle interrupted him by giving him a bag, “Ah I have it here. Eggsy thought Daisy’s costume wouldn’t be complete without it.”

Harry held up a dog costume and deadpanned, “A pug.”

“Are you gonna be JB?” Daisy looked up at him, her eyes eager and irresistibly adorable.

Of course Harry couldn’t say no. He gave her a weak smile and nodded.

Nevertheless Daisy received twice the candy she expected, the candy givers delighted by her very-detailed explanation of their costumes and why Eggsy is the best brother in the world. Harry could only offer a polite smile, albeit it was difficult for him not to blush seeing as how well the costume fitted him. Of course some of the female candy givers looked at him like a piece of chocolate waiting to be devoured but he was a gentleman and did not point them out for it.

After all he was happily taken by the best husband in the world and that is enough for him.

***

The next day, Harry dropped off a large bag of chocolate in front of Merlin’s desk and unceremoniously laid down on the sofa across from it. Merlin looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow, “Bringing me chocolate isn’t going to make Eggsy come home faster.”

Harry placed a hand over his chest, acting offended, “A simple ‘Thank you Harry’ would’ve suffice. Besides those are the chocolates Daisy didn’t want.”

“And you expect me to eat your leftovers like a dog?”

Harry’s spine shivered at the word but he wasn’t going to tell Merlin what happened last night any time soon. He closed his eyes and offered, “They’re dark chocolate.”

Merlin paused his work and carefully rummaged through the bag. At the sound of candy being unwrapped, Harry smirked. Once Merlin finished his third chocolate, he threw the wrappers at Harry, “Don’t you have any Arthur business to tend to?”

Harry merely shrugged then sighed, “I just wished he was there to see Daisy’s face. He would’ve loved the costume he gave her.”

“Then why don’t you build a time machine and go back in time with him?” Merlin scoffed.

Harry perked up and the suggestion and grinned at Merlin.  Merlin was ready with a pen to throw at him, “Oh no you are not using the tech team to answer to your moping. We have enough on our plates as it is.”

“Obviously I’m not going to build a time machine, though I can order them to if I wanted because I am Arthur after all,” Harry grumbled. “But I do have something that might cheer him up when he gets home.”

“I will not-“

“And you are helping me along because you feel guilty for sending him to a mission just before Halloween.”

“God damn it Harry.”

***

Eggsy arrived to a quiet Kingsman estate a few days later. He felt slightly disappointed at the lack of Harry Hart welcoming him with a kiss but he assumed he’s back home waiting for him. However all hope was not lost as Roxy walked up to him and hugged him, giving him a briefcase afterwards. “Roxy how you’ve been?” Eggsy grinned. “Seriously where is everyone? I know Harry could be back home but Merlin’s not here to give me a speech either.”

Roxy shrugged, “Don’t know. Maybe he’s actually too busy tonight.”

“C’mon Rox you and I both know that scolding me is his favorite pastime,” Eggsy laughed. “You heading home now, right? Wanna come with?”

Roxy smiled and led the way, “I’m surprised you managed to keep Arth- er, Harry in line somehow. It was actually nice not hearing any whining coming out of his office for once.”

They arrived in front of Eggsy and Harry’s house thirty minutes later, with Eggsy insisting she should have a drink or two before calling it a night. They open the door to a dimly lit living room, bats and spiders decorated the walls while candles covered the floor and tables. Eggsy looked at Roxy for some explanation only for her to wink mischievously. “Harry?” Eggsy called out and approached warily, his hand over the gun holster. He heard a squeal and before he can guard himself he was tackled by a little…him?

“Eggsy you’re back!” Daisy grinned, wearing the same Halloween costume only this time she wore one of Eggsy’s snapback instead of the twin pigtails.

“Dais’ look at you, you beaut,” Eggsy gasped. “What are you doing here? Where’s Mum?”

“Mummy let me stay at your house for the night,” Daisy beamed still not letting go of Eggsy. “Because of Harry’s Halloween Party!”

“Harry?” Eggsy looked up to see Harry, dressed in a frock coat and breeches.

“Welcome home Eggsy,” Harry smiled.

Eggsy got up and held Daisy’s hand. He couldn’t contain the grin in his face, “My own Mr. Darcy.”

He peered over Harry’s shoulder, finding a seething Merlin in a skin-tight Tron costume. Merlin could only reply, “Happy Halloween.”

“But it’s November already,” Eggsy laughed, still slightly confused. “Isn’t it a bit late for Halloween?”

“Never for you, darling,” Harry leaned forward for a kiss, until he remembered that there was an audience of a little girl.

As if on cue, Daisy looked expectantly at Eggsy, “Where’s your costume Eggsy?”

Roxy whispered to Eggsy, “It’s in the briefcase.”

Eggsy knitted his eyebrows and opened it. In the briefcase was a white dress that looked like it came out of a Jane Austen book. Eggsy groaned, “Is this about the dog costume?”

Merlin slowly grinned, “What dog costume-“

“You should get yourself ready now Eggsy so we could get started on the party, Roxy will help you,” Harry slightly raised his voice over Merlin’s. In a hushed whisper he added, “Don’t worry I promise that it’ll look good on you.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and headed upstairs, but not before giving peck on Harry’s cheek, “Happy Halloween Harry.”

Harry returned it with a chaste kiss on the lips, “Happy Halloween Eggsy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts on my [tumblr](turonegerton.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
